PROJECT 111111 - CELL EDITION -
by danilynhazel
Summary: Basically this is for a school project, so it has nothing to do with this category so please don't read it. FOR YOUR BENEFIT MRS. BECKER, it is based off: /watch?v AbI5Tkv7huo


One Shot.  
Based off  
watch?v=AbI5Tkv7huo

Project 11/11/11 - Cell Edition

There was once a cell, named Tricia. To find the one she loves, she must first go on a scavenger hunt across town square in search of six magic roses, with spells that lead to her perfect match.

She fell upon the first rose within a matter of minutes. Opening it up, she read:

To find your perfect match, you must let change begin.

Tricia could feel her inside churning and changing. The nucleus that had once been there seemed to have vanished and in its place spindle fibers appeared. She could feel the once loose chromosomes coil up, held in place by their centromere. Tricia could already feel as if she was closer to her perfect match, and though this change was strange, she felt as if she needed to finish what had begun. Continuing on her journey down the bloodstream, she found the second rose. It read:

To find what you need, you must be truly rid of your past inside

The churning had begun again, and a faint pop could be heard in the background as the nuclear membrane disappeared in thin air, the spindle fibers continued to form until they reached the opposite centrioles. The paired chromosomes attach to the spindle fibers by their centromere, and Tricia could feel them temporarily lock into place. Feeling eager to find what she was looking for, Tricia quickly moved along, finding the third rose:

One must organize ones inner self in order to accommodate another.

With that said, Tricia's centrioles began to move to opposite ends of the cell. It felt like the butterflies in your stomach you get when you get nervous... Or when you're talking to the person you like. "I must be getting close", Tricia thought to herself. Anxious to find her perfect match, she tried to continue her journey down the blood stream, but all of a sudden she felt like her insides were being flipped inside out. She could feel her sister chromatids moving from their original spots and onto some sort of plate. "Probably the metaphase plate." she thought. She could feel the spindle fibers were still there, attached to the sister chromatids, but at an awkward position, they were at right angles now. It felt awkward, almost like when two teenagers first start talking. "Yup, definitely getting closer." Tricia said aloud to herself. Next came, the fourth rose.

Love hurts.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tricia wondered, but then it hit her... Literally. A huge pang of pain had hit her. Everything that had connected felt like it was falling apart. She could feel the spindle fibers pulling at the centromere, splitting the chromatids with it. It was like her insides had ripped apart. She had no idea what this meant, but it felt like all the progress she had made had fallen apart. She wanted to give up, she wanted it to be over... But somehow, something inside told her it was far from over. After waiting a while for the pain to subside, she found the fifth rose.

But in the end, it's worth it.

She felt a force pull chromosomes to different ends of the cell and the stringy spindle fibers that were once there had disappeared. In its place, two nuclear membranes along with its nucleus' and nucleolus' had appeared, one surrounding each group of chromosomes. Then the most painful sensation occurred, Tricia could feel herself begin to divide, not just her insides, but her outside. It was like she was being split in half, right down the middle. Within a couple of seconds, it was over. Somehow, Tricia felt like she lost one half of herself, like she lost half her identity, half of who she is. Turning to her left, she saw a cell she had never met before, but she knew she had seen it somewhere. "Wait a second." she thought, "That looks exactly like me!" The cell was still unconscious, so Tricia decided to check it out. Stuck into the top part of the cell was a rose,

Congratulations, you've found you're perfect match.

At the end of the day, when people say your soul mate is like your other half, they weren't kidding. Her perfect match was there all along, all she had to do was find him.


End file.
